Chapter One
by Turners Wench
Summary: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann's life after the escape of Captain Jack Sparrow. [Set after CotBP] R&R if you wish.


As the sun peered in through the shack of the blacksmith's shop, an old man could be seen slouching in a wooden chair with a rustic rum bottle in hand. Adjacent to the sleeping drunk, a young man slaved away; shaping the blades of his newest orders. The apprentice turned his head to breathe a sigh of relief. Wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, Will lifted the iron rod in his hand and placed it back into the steaming coal. Reaching for the handle of the sword, the young blacksmith gazed proudly at his work as he held it firmly in the closest sun beam. The corners of his lips created a smile, a smile of satisfaction. "One down, fourteen more to go."

It was mid-afternoon and Will hadn't seen Elizabeth since the other morning. He smiled fondly at the thought of her. The lad rarely got the chance since the two came back to town, to see each other much. Will had to work everyday and Elizabeth had many duties; being the Governor's daughter and all. Will knew the Governor wasn't very fond of him and his occupation. He thought his daughter would have been better off with someone who had more.. qualifications. It didn't bother dear William too much, he loved Elizabeth and that was enough for him. And when they did get to share each other's company, it was quite limited. The blacksmith often thought about giving Elizabeth fencing lessons. Mainly because she asked but work always got in the way.

Time flew by and Will was more than half way done. The next step was to practice with them. He always did this. He had to make sure the orders were not useless. If they were, he'd be out of the job and Will certainly could not afford that. Taking a step back, he picked up a sword and raised it in mid-air as if challenging a worthy opponent. Sometimes, Will became a little too creative and tended to get caught in the moment. He didn't mind Mr. Brown, since he was passed out and would be for several more hours; his usual routine anyways.

The everyday commotion that surround the shop were of no concern as the young lad continued to follow his usual schedule. His mind was in the state of oblivion. All that mattered then and there was his imaginary opponent and his skilled tricks with blade. A light knock could barely be heard from the other side. The wooden door slowly began to open after receiving no response from the tenant, creating a mild sound effect. The creaking of the front door did not startle him, he continued to trace his steps, tossing his wrists from side to side; waving the sword with his brute strength. With his back facing the door, the young apprentice weaved his blistered fingertips between the gold related handle of another order and proceeded to duel with the fictitious swordsmen.

"Hah!" He shouted gallantly with a sly grin crossing his moist features. Without a moments rest, William shoved himself forward as he took one last plunge into the air. Little did he realize he wasn't alone.

"Still fighting rum-guzzling pirates?" A soft voice rang out with a light chuckle. Furrowing his thick brows, William turned around to find his beloved standing in amusement. With the sunlight shining in her beautiful golden locks, Elizabeth took several steps inside; latching the door behind her. Setting down the sword from his right hand onto the slab, Will loosened the scarf from his neck, dabbing his forehead; embrassed to have his love find him soaked in his hard labor. The cotton cloth was now drenched in his perspiration as he swiped his palm away from his handsome features.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked hesitantely, shaking with a nervous laugh.

"Long enough," she replied with a gentle grin. Elizabeth enjoyed watching her betrothed work his magic. He was truly amazing. The way he moved, swinging the blades as if there was no tomorrow, fighting with the utmost strength, never once did he flinch. She loved watching him serving out his passion. The boy had talent. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to come by," she sighed, glancing around the shop. "Father has been keeping me busy, what with vistiors in town and everything." Her brown orbs shifted back upon her love as she rustled with her hands. Her proper stature shined through as she continued to apologize.

Will smiled charmingly as he walked toward her, placing the sword that was gripped in his palm next to the others. "Don't worry about," he whispered softly. His tone always seemed to know how to sooth her. "How long do you have today before you have to head back?" He quirked a brow, hoping she wouldn't have to return home.. just yet.


End file.
